Persimpangan
by Ghiena G.na
Summary: Karena rasa sepi berbeda dengan kesepian/ rated M first/ RnR plieeeesss
Detik jarum jam seakan menggema di gendang telingaku. Bertalu-talu seakan memakuku. Mengganggu tidurku. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut bagaikan dipukul sebuah godam besar. Kedua mataku pun terasa amat berat untuk kubuka. Meskipun sinar mentari terus menggangguku. Serta merta pula seluruh tulang ditubuhku terasa diremukkan. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh menjalariku. Aku memaksakan kedua mataku untuk terbuka. Pandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Meskipun kesadaranku belum sepenuhnya ku dapatkan. Namun, aku masih mampu untuk menyadari situasiku sekarang. Bahwa, sebenarnya ini bukanlah kamarku.

.

.

Disclaimer © Om MK-Sensei

Written © Ghiena

Story © Ghiena

Warning : AU, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Diksi bikin sakit mata, Etc…

Don't Like Don't Read…

Persimpangan

By © Ghiena

Enjoy it…

.

.

.

Aku termenung. Aku terus saja memikirkan tentang hal yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padaku. Yang ku alami ini bukanlah mimpi.

 _Bukan mimpi! Ini nyata._

Aku terus-menerus berpikir. Bagaimana hal ini dapat terjadi dan menimpa diriku. Aku tidak habis pikir kekasihku sendiri akan tega memperlakukan diriku seperti ini. Dia telah menodaiku. _Sasori._ _Si keparat Sasori._

' _Aku bukan pelacurmu. Sialan. Bangsat kau Sasori!'_

Tanganku terasa dingin. Peredaran darah pada denyut nadiku terasa amat menyakitkan. Buku-buku tanganku memutih. Kakiku terasa lemas. Aku tak berdaya. Hanya pegangan tangga yang dapat ku genggam erat sekarang. Seluruh tubuhku gemetaran. Semuanya terasa aneh. Perasaanku. Tubuhku. Sekelilingku. Semuanya seakan menghakimiku atas hal yang sama sekali tak pernah kubayangkan dan kuinginkan terjadi.

 _Ini benar-benar bukan inginku._ _Ini juga bukan salahku. Akulah korbannya, dari sifat kebinatangan kekasihku, kekasih yang selama ini kucintai dan kupercayai._

Dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan segala dendam serta kebencian yang ku tangguhkan, ku langkahkan kakiku. Aku harus kuat. Ku cari sosoknya.

 _Kalau perlu akan ku enyahkan saja dia, biar hilang dari muka bumi ini. dunia ini tak seharusnya dihuni pria bejad macam dia. Begitu juga dengan pria-pria bejad yang berkeliaran diluar sana. Mereka menjijikkan. Menjijikkan. Mereka lebih menjijikkan dibandingkan dengan para pelacur yang menjajakan tubuh mereka demi mengenyangkan perut-perut lapar mereka. Para pelacur itu tidak bersalah. Mereka berkembang biak karena ketidakberdayaan mereka. Mereka juga korban atas ketidakadilan para petinggi penguasa._

Akhirnya ku temukan juga. Sasori. Sekarang dia sedang berkumpul bersenda gurau dengan teman-teman sesamanya. Disalah satu rumah temannya. Tanpa permisi ataupun sekedar sopan santun aku masuk kerumah itu. Mereka terlihat mabuk-mabukkan dan bermain kartu. Aku benci. Aku benar-benar muak melihat wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat merasa bersalah. Benar-benar keparat. Ia pergi begitu saja setelah berhasil mendapatkanku. Melecehkanku. Ku perlebar langkah kakiku. Aku ingin segera sampai kehadapannya.

Dia melihatku yang datang menghampirinya, dengan tawa lebarnya ia lambaikan pula tangannya kearahku. Aku mendecih. Ia sama sekali tak terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Melihat wajah teman-temannya yang juga tengah mabuk tersenyum meremehkanku. Langsung saja saat itu juga aku menampar pipinya dengan keras.

"Brengsek kau Sasori, Keparat." Sumpah serapahku tak dapat ku bendung lagi. Keluar begitu saja tanpa henti.

Namun, ia sama sekali bergeming. Bekas tamparanku masih tercetak dengan begitu jelas diwajah _baby face_ nya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mendengus, ia berdiri. Lalu ia berbalik manatapku dengan tatapan yang amat tajam. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa takut ataupun gentar dengan tatapan matanya yang seakan menelanjangiku.

Sial, aku jadi teringat akan kejadian malam itu. Yang membuat ekspetasiku selama ini tentangnya berubah. Hidupku pun berubah. Berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Hancur. Sehancur-hancurnya.

Ia mendekatiku dengan perlahan sambil tetap menatapku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. dengan segera kutepis. Aku takkan pernah mau lagi disentuh olehnya. Namun, dengan cepat pula tangannya menarik rambut pirangku.

"Lepaskan aku! jauhkan tanganmu dari rambutku." Aku memberontak. Mencoba sekuat tenaga melepaskan tangannya. Ia menatapku sinis. Lalu ia hembuskan asap rokok yang baru diisapnya kewajahku, membuatku terbatuk-batuk.

"Heh, Berapa kali kau mandi hari ini, jalang? Jangan sampai kau sakit. Aku tidak suka melihat wanita yang terlalu kurus." Ia berujar tepat didepan wajahku. Menatap tepat ke mataku. Tangannya masih betah dirambutku dan sesekali menjambak.

' _Jalang? Sial.'_ Hatiku menjerit tak terima dengan panggilannya tersebut, terasa menyakitkan melebihi sakitnya jambakannya terhadap rambutku. Aku pun dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuhnya. Namun, gagal tenaganya jauh lebih kuat dariku.

"Lepaskan!" Aku berteriak frustasi. Napasku terengah-engah aku lelah, lelah mengahadapi orang seperti dia.

Sasori tertawa keras. Mungkin karena ia melihat usaha perlawananku yang ternyata sia-sia terhadapnya. "Bukankah bercinta bagi sepasang kekasih itu wajar?" Ia terlihat menerawang." Kau itu cantik, tapi sangat kaku. Huuh, kau jadi terlihat tidak menarik lagi dimataku." Ia tertawa lagi. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang mendengar kelakarnya barusan.

' _Jadi, sekarang aku dibuang begitu saja? Setelah ia berhasil merenggut milikku yang begitu berharga?'_

"Keparat kau Sasori! Jadi kau berniat membuangku setelah kau memperkosaku? Hah! Jadi kau memang sengaja merencanakan semuanya? Aku yakin, diminuman yang aku minum malam itu sudah kau masukkan obat, iya kan? Hah! Jawab." Emosiku memuncak. Aku semakin memberontak. Hingga menendang kemaluannya. Jambakan tangannya dirambutku lepas. Sasori terlihat mengaduh kesakitan. Teman-temannya yang terlihat tak terima dengan perlakuanku kepada Sasori menatapku kesal. Mereka semua mendekatiku. Dengan cepat mereka mengepungku lalu satu-persatu dari mereka menjeratku. Mencengkramku. Menahan tubuhku.

Aku sama sekali tak dapat bergerak. Aku tak dapat menyelamatkan diri lagi. Sasori menggeram kesetanan menatapku. Ia mendekatiku dengan wajah murka.

"Wanita sial, dasar jalang! Cuih," Sasori berludah diwajahku. "Kau baru saja menendang aset berhargaku, wanita sialan." Aku ditampar dengan keras. Bibirku berdarah. Terasa nyeri sekali pipiku.

Ia jambak lagi rambutku. Ditariknya. Dibawanya kepalaku diatas meja. Ditelungkupkan dengan keras. Lalu disiramnya kepalaku dengan sebotol bir. Tubuhku ditahan dengan kuat agar tak bergerak. Lalu kurasakan tubuhku diguyur oleh seember air. Aku basah kuyup. Aku terus berteriak dan memberontak. Tapi, dengan sangat memaksa, mereka semua melepaskan bahkan merobek seluruh pakaian yang aku kenakan. Sehingga tak ada lagi sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh polosku. Aku bugil didepan para pria bermoral rendah. Dihadapan para pria bejad. Mereka semua memperkosaku. Melecehkanku. Aku digilir bagai boneka mainan mereka. Mereka menulikan jerit tangisku. Mereka menyumpal mulutku dengan kemaluan mereka. Mereka menghajarku. Memukuliku. Mereka kehilangan akal sehat mereka. Kemanusiaan mereka. Mereka bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah selesai menggauliku. Seluruh tubuhku terasa amat sakit. Begitu juga dengan hati dan jiwaku. Hati dan jiwaku bagai terkoyak-koyak. Ada rasa pedih dan perih yang kurasakan dan yang harus kutanggung.

Setelah mereka semua puas dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan terhadapku, mereka meninggalkanku yang sudah hampir sekarat. Tanpa beban. Tanpa ada rasa kasihan.

Pandangan kedua mataku mengabur. Mataku terasa amat berat. Aku begitu lelah. Amat lelah. Di detik berikutnya yang ku lihat adalah tangga yang menembus langit-langit. Diujung tangga ada sebuah gerbang yang terbuka lebar untukku. Dari balik pintunya keluar seseorang berjubah hitam yang mendekatiku. Seakan menyambutku. Dan saat mataku sudah tak mampu lagi untuk bertahan untuk lekas-lekas terpejam. Selanjutnya yang kurasakan adalah keheningan dan kehampaan.

.

.

.

Aku menjuntaikan kedua kakiku diatas ranjang diruangan serba putih itu. Aku menatap sekali lagi sekitarku. Ini bukan kamarku. Yeah, memang bukan kamarku.

 _Berada dimana aku sekarang? Dan kenapa pakaianku seperti ini? Dan kenapa pula jendela kamar ini berjeruji?_

Aku pun dengan rasa penasaran turun dari ranjangku. Berjalan perlahan menuju jendela. Menatap keluar. Aku dapat melihat beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama sepertiku. Diantara mereka ada yang sedang berjalan-jalan, duduk-duduk, dan…

 _Berbicara sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri? Ini aneh._

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku ditempatkan ditempat ini? dimana Ayah? Gaara dan juga Kankuro? Dimana mereka? kenapa aku sendirian disini? Kenapa aku dikurung ditempat seperti ini? Aku tidak sakit? Yeah, aku tidak sakit seperti mereka. aku tidak sakit jiwa seperti mereka.

 _Aku tidak gila._

Aku pun dengan segera berlari menuju pintu. Mendobrak dan memukuli pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak. Hanya itu yang ku bisa. Tapi aku yakin mereka mendengarkanku. Yeah, aku yakin dibalik pintu ini ada Ayah dan kedua adik laki-lakiku. Mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

.

 **Buk. Buk. Buk.**

" _Buka, Buka! Buka Pintunya! Aku bilang buka. Ayah, Gaara, kankuro tolong aku. aku tidak gila Ayah. Buka. Jangan kurung aku disini. Ayaah."_

"Ayah, kita harus bagaimana? Kak Temari mengamuk lagi." Kankuro berujar cemas sambil mondar-mandir.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain lagi selain mengisolasinya ditempat khusus. Aku tidak mau ia melukai dirinya dan orang lain."

"Tapi Ayah, kasihan kak Temari.."

"Sudahlah ka, kita tunggu kabar dari kepolisian dulu. Para pemerkosa itu harus segera ditangkap agar kak Temari bisa lebih tenang. Satu-satunya obat untuk kak Temari adalah melihat mereka semua dijebloskan ke penjara. Di adili dengan hukuman yang seberat-beratnya." Terang Gaara sambil menumpukan dua sikunya dikedua pahanya. Genggaman tangan yang ada dihadapan wajahnya tampak mengerat. Menandakan kemarahan yang amat sangat sedang bergemuruh didalam dadanya.

' _Seandainya waktu itu aku lebih peka terhadap setiap tingkah lakunya. Hal ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi.'_

.

.

.

Hari telah berakhir. Langit yang tadinya begitu cerah digantikan dengan kemilau senja yang begitu tampak menenangkan. Aku dapat merasakan betapa sulitnya menyembuhkan luka hati. Luka yang begitu amat dalam yang kurasakan di hatiku. Meskipun tim kami sudah berhasil memenangkan perkara atas pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihku disidang pengadilan. Sasori dan juga teman-temannya telah dijatuhi hukuman yang setimpal. Sepertinya akan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama bagiku untuk menerima kenyataan pahit yang ku terima.

"Ternyata kau disini."

Aku berbalik cepat. Menatap seseorang yang baru saja mengusik kesendirianku. Namun, hanya sejenak. Selanjutnya kedua mata ini tertunduk. Setelah kejadian yang menimpa diriku. Aku jadi sedikit mengalami trauma. Aku akan merasakan ketakutan yang berlebihan terhadap orang-orang. Aku tidak mau berbicara ataupun bersentuhan dengan orang-orang meskipun itu hanya sebuah jabat tangan. Aku hanya mau berbicara dengan Ayah dan kedua adikku. Itupun hanya sedikit. Aku berubah. Yeah, aku menyadari bahwa sekarang aku berubah. Sekarang aku lebih suka menyendiri. Menjauhi kerumunan. Aku masih belum sanggup untuk bisa menghilangkan traumaku.

Ia mendekat. Berjalan menghampiriku yang sedang termenung sambil menatap senja dari balik salah satu jendela dirumahku. Lalu ia pun melakukan hal yang ku lakukan sebelumnya. Aku hanya bisa memandang kearah lain. Karena jarak kami cukup dekat. Aku merasa sangat takut tanpa tahu sebabnya kenapa. Meskipun orang inilah yang selama ini membantuku. Berjuang untukku. Namun, tetap saja tak dapat ku hindari rasa takutku.

Aku dapat mendengar suara helaan napasnya. Dan membuatku melirik agak takut-takut kearahnya. Aku terkejut. Tanpa ku sadari ternyata sekarang ia tengah menatapku dengan mata tajamnya sambil bersandar dikusen jendela. Ia juga tersenyum tipis saat aku diam-diam meliriknya.

"Syukurlah, hari ini sidangnya berjalan lancar." Suaranya begitu lembut ditelingaku. Memberikan efek yang sebenarnya begitu menenangkan untukku.

Namun, aku hanya diam tanpa ada sedikit pun keinginan untuk menyahut. Sama seperti disaat sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak ada interaksi lebih diantara kami. Aku hanya memandangi kaca jendela rumahku. Dengan tatapan kosong dan hampa. Menatap pantulan diriku sendiri. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantong celananya. Masih sambil memandang kearahku.

"Aku yakin kau akan sembuh, Temari. Seandainya, kau mau lebih berusaha lagi."

Aku merasakan sesuatu perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar ke hatiku. Saat mendengar kata-kata yang barusan ia ucapkan. Sesuatu yang terasa tidak asing. Kedua alisku mengeryit, mengingatnya. Kedua netraku bergerak liar kesana kemari.

"Cobalah untuk membiarkannya berlalu, tanpa ada perasaan takut. Tanpa ada rasa khawatir. Seiring waktu, kejadian-kejadian itu dengan sendirinya akan mengabur diingatanmu. Percayalah padaku."

Aku menoleh kearahnya. menatap jauh kedalam mata coklatnya. Aku merasa lain. Aku merasa tersihir. Diri ini bagaikan tenggelam dalam pusaran waktu. Sekelebat bayang-bayang menakutkan yang selama ini terus menjadi mimpi buruk dalam tidurku terus berputar dalam ingatanku bagaikan film. Namun, yang berbeda, mimpi yang sebenarnya adalah kejadian nyata yang pernah kualami tampak memburam. Tak senyata seperti yang kulihat dimimpi disetiap malamku. Aku menghembuskan napasku perlahan. Entah kenapa air mataku menetes begitu saja. Namun, perasaanku jauh berbeda dengan yang kurasakan sebelumnya. Dingin yang selama ini aku rasakan serasa mencair. Meleleh. Seperti lelehan air mataku. Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menangis. Menumpahkan segala beban yang selama ini ku tangguhkan dipundakku. Hatiku menghangat karena ucapannya. Bibir ini tak tahan lagi untuk menyunggingkan seulas senyum maski tipis. Tapi, kurasa ia masih bisa memaklumi.

.

"Terima kasih," Ku palingkan tubuhku menghadap kearahnya. "Shikamaru Nara."

.

.

.

 _Ada satu rasa yang memadukan antara rasa dingin kematian dan rindu, yakni KESEPIAN_

 _Dan selama ini aku lelah terombang-ombing diantara dua persimpangan_

 _Kini telah ku tasbihkan rindu berkat sinar yang terpancar dari mata indahmu_

 _Merelakan airmata melarutkan kenangan_

 _Karena rasa sepi berbeda dengan kesepian_

 **END**

 **Assalamualaikum..**

 **Hohs..hosh..hosh..**

 **Ngos-ngosan saya bikinnya saya..**

 **#Lirik2Atas**

 **Gimana ceritanya? Ini rated M pertama saya..**

 **Jangan terlalu berharap berlebihan pada saya yaa… karena takutnya sakitnya juga berlebihan nantinya.. gegara saya PhPin wkwkwkwk**

 **Maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspetasi authors en readers sekalian..**

 **Hanya ini yang bisa saya suguhkan… hehehe**

 **#tertawaNista**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari berita pemerkosaan yang sedang ramai dibicarakan akhir2 ini…**

 **Ugh, saya kesal sekali… ughhh..**

 **#GigitBantal**

 **Oke daripada banyak curcol, saya mau permisi dulu..**

 **Terakhir.. RnRnya Plieeeeesssssss**


End file.
